


D I S T U R B E D

by Skylightmine



Category: Original Work, Oringinal Story - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mental Instability, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short Story, Suspense, Symbiotic Relationship, Symbolism, don't read if uncomforable with blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylightmine/pseuds/Skylightmine
Summary: A short story I made in 2016 with some heavy themes- that I wrote all within my school bus trips.
Relationships: Past Bailey/Erick





	D I S T U R B E D

“Ooooh, I wish I knew what a lasting love was,” singed the stereo. The door opened and a girl with short pink cotton candy hair and dark brown eyes walked in. Her eyes laid upon a man with messy light brown hair wearing a striped apron and brown wrinkly jeans. His back facing her as he worked hard slaving away in the kitchen. He turned around, once the sound of the door clicking signaling it locked and that somebody had entered.

“It would truly be a dream come true.” Baby blue eyes met hers and so did a welcoming smile.

“But I don't think God would allow it...” He walked over to her and pecked her lips softly. His eyes held certain happiness but looked hollow and dead inside.

“How was your day?” he asked, his voice holding a certain hopefulness and pleading to it. Almost like he knew what she would say, and wanted a different answer to it.

“Our love like Adam and Eve, but the roles reversed.” Her eyes examined him. She wanted to find it, that one piece of him that signaled to her he cares. But no, she was blinded from the actual reality.

“Fine,” her scratchy and rough, but low voice stated, her tone untruthful and a recorder played inside her throat waiting for that question to replay it every time.

“Here take a bite out of this apple, now our love is blind.” She walked over to the white couch, setting her bags down. She looked around the room, but her gaze was forced to the kitchen.

“It's like our love is on repeat... is this my punishment?” The smell of fresh brewing bean soup entered her nose, making her stomach give a slight wanting growl.

“Things from the past, are my demons. I shed blood in this future.” Baby blue eyes meant her gaze again and so did that same smile she saw earlier. It's like it was glued to his face all the time. Like every time she came back, he would tear sticky notes on his mouth to repeat the same action.

“I made your favorite, bean soup. If you want, I could bring it to you.” His voice calm, but she heard the uncertainty in his voice. Like, he was being untruthful this whole time.

“May God bless you, and curse me...” She half nodded. Her favorite... bean soup. He always would make that for her, every time she came home. It waited for her. She never really understood why he always made it, but never questioned it.

“Okay. It should be ready in five minutes. You can wait for it, right Bailey?” The way he said her name, the way it formed off his lips into her ears. It sounded like a slight defenseless cry for help. It pained her, to hear him talk like that. It really did.

“I'm sorry, my Adam, but Eve.” Her eyes stared at the wall. “I loved you... I really did...” She felt numb and depressed by looking at the white wall. But also confused, didn't the wall used to be red? But no, just a simple white. Plain and boring, filled with no past memories or anything. It truly confused her, but most importantly only made her feel a sudden lifelessness inside of her.

“Bailey?” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him. Same baby blue eyes and the same smile. Same soup in his hands and same storyline every day. She blinked slowly and shook her head.

“Sorry...” She apologized softly, reaching out and taking the bowl of steaming hot soup. His hand landed on her thigh.

“It's fine,” he responded and squeezed her thigh softly.

“But like in every relationship, conflict starts brewing...” She slowly raised the spoon from the bowl, blowing on it careful to let it cool some. Then she brought it to her mouth and let it pass down into her stomach. Its warmth made her body feel like an indoor heater and its flavor full of juicily and freshly cut vegetables, and beef.

“And sure who knows what happens, but that apple turned me into a sinner.” She kept on eating the soup and she felt his fingers tapping her thigh.

“So, is it good?” he asked. Again, it sounded like a cry for help. She didn't know why she saw this in him, but she didn't know what to do either.

“Yep... like always...” She lied. Sure, she loved it, but they always had it. Always. That sometimes she got so fed up by it that she would tell him to make something he liked or just anything. Anything. But he would always say no. He didn't want to make anything else, and sometimes when she looked in the cupboards or the refrigerator, all she would see where ingredients for the soup. Bean soup. It disturbed her but mostly made her puzzled and confused. But, then again if a person refuses to do what you want them to over and over again, you at some point break it off. The only thing was that it bugged her, it really bugged her too when he would just push it aside. So like usual, she would ask him why.

“Erick...?” she mumbled. His name coming out in more of a question, then a label for a person. His gaze entered her eyes again and she gulped slightly. “Why... do you always make the same thing?”

“I-” She gripped the furniture and snapped before he even finished his sentence.

“It's always the same answer, always! Give me a real damn answer and explanation!” she exclaimed, her eyes holding mixed emotions. Tears threatening to fall and the stereo turning into static slowly.

“The - d e v i l - b e i n g - m e - w h o - t o o k - y o u r - a n g e l - w i n g s.” the stereo said statically before it switched off.

Silence. It filled the room creating a dangerous flow of emotions. Until there it was. Sobbing. It brings his baby blue eyes turning red and his smile replaced by a frown. She sees it through her blurry torn eyes and that makes her freeze.

“Don't play dumb, Bailey, you know why,” he hissed.

The walls suddenly turn crimson red, dripping down to the floor like black blood to cover the whole floorings, his fluffy brown hair getting coated by crimson red.

Suddenly laughter filled the air. The once short cotton haired girl turned into a long black haired woman acting out of her character. His frown stayed, while a smile took over hers for the first time.

“More like how crazy right?” She snickered, her smile getting wider. Her eyes were like a waterfall too, but the laughter and grin were almost just placed in by mistake... or was this natural behavior for her?

His red eyes just stared at her still, no words coming out of his mouth and no emotions. She stopped laughing, letting her tears fall endlessly as she just kept her eyes locked with his. She huffed.

“You think this is funny or something? GROW UP, ERICK! JUST GROW UP!” she yelled into his ears like an alarm.

The room was no more. Just red dripping paint covered the walls, while black blood coated the floor. It covered her clothes and his too. Her laughter died down, and she was breathing heavily. Just when she could have relaxed, anger took over her. She jumped on top of him, pinning him into the black blood. His bloody hair mixing with the black slightly. She gave him a small grin. His bark brown eyes lost their lively feeling to them, and she clutched down onto her teeth.

“Y-you really are a child... You really, really are...” She softly whispered. Her grip on his arms tightened. “You are so stupid... do you know that? Leaving your girlfriend for a little Princess with her short skirts and flowing braided damn brunette hair-” She took a deep breath, gaining air once again. “It's really pathetic. Me. The one who always helped you. Me the one who comforted you. Me. Me. ME, ERICK! ME! YOUR ONLY DAMN FRIEND WHO MADE SURE YOUR LIFE WAS IN ORDER AND WHO DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU OKAY! EVERYTHING! But no... a princess is better than a guardian then.... right?” Her grip on him loosened and she fell onto his black bloody shirt mixing her emotions onto them.

“You mean devil right?” he mumbled. She looked back up at him slightly confused.

“W-what-” She was thrown into the black blood. His body overtowering her and his hands gripping her wrists so tight, that they could have snapped if she even moved them. She struggled from his grip but of course, he dominated her strength. She shook beneath him, her lifeless brown eyes brought to life as he moved his face closer to hers. His red eyes gaining her full attention.

“You say I'm the one who's dumb? You're the one who got jealous so easily, you're the one who took it too far... you're the one who gave the apple...” He whispered smoothly into her ear. She shivered by his words, goosebumps appearing on her skin and the tiny specks of hair on her skin fully up. His face was only one inch away from hers, and she froze when she realized their lips were slightly brushing together.

“I thought we were friends... you knew I didn't like you in that way...” he said and chuckled a bit afterward. He got even closer to her face until their foreheads were touching and lips pressing together. A small smile outlined his mouth. “But hey, it's okay... besides it's not like I have to ever suffer because of you again.”

Before she even had time to react to his words, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she felt his teeth pressing hard onto her tongue like it was beef turkey. She gasped slightly and her body fought to be free from his grasp, but that only made him press harder. Her mouth was filled with blood and she started coughing by the overwhelming amount of blood traveling down her throat. She tried to catch her breath, but then his hands latched onto her throat, squeezing her air tube shut. She started wheezing and her eyes filled with terror, as he slowly pulled her body down into the black blood. Her heart rate slowed and her chest felt like it was lit on fire. Her arms were numb and so were her legs. The further she went under, her clothes were covered with the substance and once her head went under, she screamed loudly as her body was pumped like a stuffed turkey.

In an instant, her whole body was gone, popped like a needle hitting a balloon. The room was now red, as Erick stared down at the newly fresh flesh and organs, grinning.

****

“Hello? Are you awake? Bailey!”

Bark brown eyes snapped open, lights from above blinding her for a couple of seconds. 

“Ah, there we go.”

A yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting, and widen too.

“How are you, Bailey?” Her eyes turned to the person with the voice. Her mind still focused on the dream, making it as if Erick was right across from her.

“Erick...” she whispered softly. He raised an eyebrow.

“Did you have another nightmare, with Erick in it again?” he questioned her, sounding slightly concerned. She was now staring, her face emotionless.

“Erick...” she repeated. He sighed and wrote down on the file attached to a clipboard.

“I'll have to tell them to make your medicine stronger...” he muttered. She still didn't make any moves or emotions, like a statue.

“Erick...” she said again. He just kept glaring at her, but more seriously. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere, but where he didn’t know neither did he want to know anyway.

“My name is Mica, not Erik. Erik is dead,” he told her, hoping to break her out of her trance. That seemed to work, cause she blinked and shook her head slightly. But she still was kinda like a statue by her emotions.

“No... Erick killed me... he ate me....” she protested. Mica seemed disturbed by what she said and wrote again.

“Make that stronger,” he mumbled, before making eye-contact with her again.

“No Bailey, you murdered him and you ate him,” he said. She blinked in confusion, tilting her head.

“I killed him...?” she questioned. Even though it was directed more to herself, than him. He nodded and tapped his fingers on the slate table, making soft thump sounds.

“Yes, you did. That's why you're here. In this white room. Sitting on a white chair, with a restraint suit on you,” he explained to her. She looked down at the restraint suit, almost like she didn't know she was wearing it.

“W-what?” she questioned, again to herself. He sighed once again, knowing she would forever be a hopeless case. He grabbed the clipboard and pen while pushing the chair in until it touched the table.

“Goodbye Bailey, I'll see you tomorrow,” he said, before opening the door and stepping out while it closed. She looked around the room until something recharged into her memory. She looked down grinning softly.

“Oh... so that's why the walls were white...”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story from 2016 English Class.


End file.
